


Clintasha Valentines Day

by idioticfangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, How Do I Tag, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Clint and Natasha actually get to spend Valentines Day together it doesn't really go to plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clintasha Valentines Day

"If I finish this fast, can I go back today?" Clint asked, sounding bored.

"Got someone special for Valentines Day?" retorted Coulson

"A date with a crate of beers, my couch and the Super Bowl."

"Just get on with the damn mission Hawkeye."

...............

"Target just entered the building. I'm done. Six hours watching him eat doughnuts and he's finally decided to go in."

"Black Widow, me need you to clear the perimeter. We have information that there may be a bo-" the nasal voice was cut off by the sky flying close to her face as the floor flew away from her feet. She soared through the air for a few metres before landing painfully on her back. When the ringing in her ears stopped, the nasal voice had gone up a few octaves as he frantically asked if she was okay.

"Screw this," Natasha muttered, gingerly getting to her feet, "I'm outta here."

....................

The moment Hawkeye was told that Black Widow would also be at Stark Tower, he ran out of the medical room (to the nurse's protests), already mentally preparing for their first Valentines Day together.

Three hours later, he was stumped. It was half six and he was yet to think of a plan, despite arranging to meet up with Natasha at seven. He checked his watch. Half an hour left and he didn't even have anything to wear yet.

.........................

When Natasha opened the door in a tight black dress, Clint felt bad. When she handed him a bag of the Russian sweets she knew he loved, he felt worse. And when she finally took in his appearance (black jeans and a crumpled shirt that might once have been white) and sighed, he was ready for the ground to swallow him up. But she just raised an eyebrow, took the flowers that he was still holding, and shut the door behind her, offering her hand so he could lead her on their date.

"So, where are we going?"

"I thought a meal first, yeah? And then a movie?"

After dinner (a hot dog from a street vendor), they went to see the movie (Netflix on Tony's sofa). Natasha was watching him as he nervously chose Spiderman and tried to settle down. Finally, he couldn't take any more of the staring and burst out, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" From the immediate response he could tell that she had been waiting for him to speak.

"This," he gestured around them, "I was planning on having a nice, proper date, I promise, but everywhere was booked and I don't have any nice clothes and it all just kinda failed."

She laughed slightly, shaking her head. "I don't care. I liked it." He began to talk, but she shushed him. "It was perfect. You were there, it was perfect."

"Then - then," he tried to cover his surprise and nervousness, "why were you staring at me?"

"I was waiting for you to kiss me."

So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first on AO3 so please be nice


End file.
